ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Tanothor
Death Tanothor is a powerful fusion Kaiju created from Hell-Death and Ex-Elemental Tanothor. Appearance Gatanothor at the bottom, body and head of Zeppandon on the top. History After the death of Hell Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, Virus collected their soul for his next plan. When the Ultras manages to reach to the foetress after defeating the Soulless Ultras, Virus combines the souls of the two monsters and sending it pummeling into the ground, destroying an entire army of Darklops. Virus then injects his daggers to the ground and creating Death Tanothor. Death Tanothor then raises up from the ground, destroying many infrastructures created by the army of Virus, and causing the formation of an aurora and occurrence of Earthquakes. Zero, the Ultra Brothers, Cure, One, Xena and Giga went to intercept it. Death Tanothor was strong enough to send all of them flying across the ground with his tentacles or pincers, followed by a barrage of elemental attacks. The fight later took place in space, where the Ultras are engaging in an extremely tough and heated fight with this Fusion Kaiju, eventually the Ultras are able to change hope into power and the power to protect others into their strength and transforming into Glitter Forms (Ultra Brothers), Shining Ultraman Zero, Cure Ocean, Ultraman Contrast (Xena, Giga and One), destroying Death Tanothor with their ultimate attacks in space. OrbGeed Taisen As a fusion beast, Death Tanothor (referred to as Deathtanozoa) appears in this taisen. Powers and Weapons *'Hellish Tentacles': Death Tanothor has many tentacles across his entire body. When coming into contact with foes, these tentacles can either produce electric shocks or burn with intense heat. **'Hellish Pincers': Death Tanothor has four pincers across all directions in his body. Like with his Hellish Tentacles, he can either produce electric shocks from them or engulf them in flames, making them extremely deadly. *'Anti-Gravity Flight': Thanks to Virus' enhancement, Death Tanothor can perform an anti-gravity flight at high speeds of up to Mach 15. *'Rocky Body': Death Tanothor has a very tough hide and shell, which can withstand all but the strongest attacks. *'Homing Missiles': Death Tanothor can fire numerous missiles from his body which act like energy needles, and can cause havoc. *'Homing Fireball': Death Tanothor can fire numerous fireballs from all over his body, which can burn foes at very high temperatures or cause mass destruction. **'Hellish Ball': A ball of hellfire from Death Tanothor's Zeppandon mouth, which can burn foes. *'Thunder Lightning': Death Tanothor can create powerful thunderstorms or electric attacks by channeling energy into the atmosphere of the planet. *'Death Water': Death Tanothor's Gatanothor mouth can fire a stream of murky water, which emits an intense smell that can temporary paralyze or drown foes. It can kill smaller beings and turn the surrounding land to dust. *'Terrain Blast': Death Tanothor can create a shockwave across a 360-degree radius, knocking back any foes within its range and instantly turning its surroundings into a wasteland. *'Hellish Beam': Death Tanothor's ultimate attack. Charging his entire body with darkness and minus energy, he unleashes a purple beam which is as tall as he is and can decimate half a planet. Trivia *Two variants of Gatanothor, the original and the Ex-Elemental Tanothor, are involved in this fusion because Hell-Death uses assets of the original Gatanothor. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Gatanothor Variants Category:Fan Seijin Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Zeppandon Variations